War of the Hearts
by Luvetta
Summary: Im bad at summeries DX Love. Rated M for Lemons.


**War of the Hearts**

**by Luvetta**

**Parings/ SasuSaku NaruHina TenNeji ShikaInoTem GaaraOCKiba **

**Chapter 1 **"I've Changed"

'I can't believe it!" though a certain pink haired Konoichi.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' she was already thinking of ways to kill him and every plan consisted of blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Self-consciously she started humming "Blood" By My Chemical Romance.

'_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,'_

Distantly she heard someone say. "Sakura because of the circumstances Uchiha Sasu…

'_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.'_

"Sakura?"

'_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff So grab a glass or mug because there is gonna be a flo-,'_

"Sakura! Did you hear a damn thing I said?"

That jerked Sakura out of her dark thoughts.

She looked around.

Ah, she remembered now. She was in a meeting, Blaze her Anbu Captain was standing by the door controlling the lone Uchiha's chakra. While Sakura was a master at controlling her own chakra, Blaze was a genius at manipulating OTHERS chakra. She could manipulate chakra into anything, but her specialty was fire. And she had a fiery temper to match. That's why she was given the nickname "The Dragon" But call her that to her face and you'll get a taste of it first hand. She was also the youngest female to ever be initiated into the Anbu in Konoahgakure history.

Sasuke looked agitated.

'_Good' _she thought.

Blaze looked pissed as usual. She had a Kunai in one hand pointed toward the Uchiha's neck and the other hand behind his back , no doughty halting his chakra.

Tsunade was glaring at them all.

"A I was saying, Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke has returned." She said gesturing to the raven haired young man. "We will take extreme precaution while he is here." Tsunade said eyeing the Uchiha. "While he is here, he will be under your watch Sakura."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

Sasuke flinched.

"Is there a problem Mr. Uchiha?" said Tsunade.

"Hn" mumbled Sasuke under his breath.

"What was that Uchiha?" Tsunade said looking straight into his eyes. "Under the circumstances Mr. Uchiha, I think it'd be best for you to show a little respect. Need I remind you of the tragities that you've caused Konoha?"

"Hn." He repated.

"What was that?" she said in a deadly tone.

Sasuke remained silent.

Tsunade placed her hands on her desk and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, I have a task for you." Addressing the pink haired Konoichi without opening her eyes. 'You live in Leaf Towers down bye City Park am I correct?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" replied Sakura cautiously wondering were Tsunade was going with this.

"That's what I thought, Hold on a minute Sakura" she took a deep breath. "SHIZUNE!" shouted Tsunade.

Sakura saw Blaze flinch, she gave the Anbu a sympathetic look. She knew Blaze wasn't used to Tsunade's yelling yet.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Shizune."

"You called me Lady Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she came into the room.

"Yes, I need you to round up The Rookie 9 and also Temari Gaara and Kankuro if at all possible.

"Hai. Do you want me to inform the Sens-"

"NO! No,"she said a little softer. "Just the genin, thank you.'

"Hai. Tsunade-sama.

Sakura took this time to observe the people around her. Tsunade was whispering something to Shizune, while Shizune nodded intently. Sakura's gaze lingered on Tsunade as she conversed with Shizune wondering briefly what was going on. Sakura's eyes soon drifted to Blaze. She stood beside the Uchiha, kunai in hand pointed to his jugular. Blaze stood completely still and silent with graceful concentration. _'A statue' _she thought, she looks like a statue. But Sakura saw that deadly gleam in her eyes. She knew that one wrong move from the Uchiha and that would be the end of him.

At that thought, Sakura's eyes darted to the raven haired man, and flinched.

He was looking right at her.

Sakura cursed the fluttering butterflies in her stomache. Swallowing the thought of touching, she mustered up every ounce of hatred she had, and sent the most menacing glare she could manage without exploding. Proving that she is not the same little girl he left on the bench 4 ½ years ago drenched in tears.

Sasuke's face remained indifferent. But Sakura saw something like surprise and amusement in those deep onyx pools. She knew those eyes all to well.

Sakura resisted the urge to smirk.

"_**That's one point for me!"**_ inner Sakura said.

At Tsunade's next words Sakura quickly sobered up.

"Sakura you and the genin will be staying at my summer home in Suna. Sasuke will be in your hands as well as Naruto. Blaze you will also be attendind. Think of it as a sort of vccation." Then she looked at Sakura. "Be at the main gate at no later than 0800 Monday morning. I will inform your senseis, that they are to remain here. Im sure with 16 well trained ninja-" she looked at Sasuke then. "there shouldn't be any problems. She looked at them all in turn one by one. "Are there any questions?"

Everyone started talking at once.

"None? Alright then! Remember Monday morning 0800 SHARP! DO NOT BE LATE! You are dismissed."

End of Chapter 1 "I've Changed"

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
